Can't Resist
by xoc13
Summary: Booth's overprotectiveness irritates Brennan, but who can resist a naked Booth?


**Smutty little oneshot to hold us over 'til the next ep. I've got four finals next week so it's pretty easy for my thoughts to wander right nowXD **

**Thanks to Caris Bennet for being a good buddy and reading this before I posted:D You have her to thank for some very good suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth stood by the bed, pulling back the covers when he heard a loud clatter coming from the bathroom.

"Bones!" He called as he spun on his heel.

"You ok?" He demanded as he pulled the shower curtain back.

"Booth!" The sudden jerk of the curtain had startled her and as a reflex she'd aimed the shower nozzle at him.

"What happened? You need help?" He didn't seem to notice his tee and boxers were soaked and plastered to his front.

Brennan explained how the shampoo bottle had slipped her grasp. "I'm fine." She said with a roll of her eyes. She knew his overprotectiveness wasn't going to vanish or even diminish, but it irritated her when she couldn't even find some peace in the shower!

Booth retrieved the bottle for her and after asking one more time if she was alright he took a step back.

After some relaxing breaths and a rinse, Brennan shut the water off. When she stepped out of the tub Booth was standing there with a towel. She frowned, and rolled her eyes when he began to dry her.

"If you keep rolling your eyes that far back, they're going to stay that way." Booth joked, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Brennan didn't comment as she padded to their bedroom.

She finished passing the towel over her shoulder as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, Babe." She heard Booth say from the bathroom and her irritation grew further. He KNEW she didn't like it when he called her 'babe' or 'baby' and she wondered if he did it just to get a rise out of her.

She had to admit that some pretty _amazing_ orgasms sometimes ensued after a good bickering session.

"You know I'm not gonna stop watching out for you." With that statement Brennan returned from her thoughts and found a naked Booth walking towards her.

"You can't get mad at me for..." He opened a drawer in search of a dry pair of boxers and felt her join him. He was about to continue with his sentence, but smiled instead as she pressed on his side. Her lips landed on his neck and he immediately craned his neck for their lips to meet.

The kiss turned heated fast and when her tongue mingled with his. Booth knew they weren't just going to sleep tonight. His conclusion was supported by her hand traveling south.

Brennan grinned against his lips when he gasped, her hand fisting him tightly. He'd always been able to cause shifts in her emotions by leaps and bounds, but now with pregnancy even a single smile could ignite the fire of desire in her.

Even if she wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

Booth allowed her to guide him to bed. He kept his eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him.

"Bones..." He warned when her hand left him. Her dark chuckle was music to his ears. So sexy. He opened his eyes, finding her lying on the bed with one hand moving down her side while the other signaled for him to join her. Not one to pass up the offer, he sprang into action.

They kissed and touched one another, stroking their desire and nearing what promised to be a mind blowing release.

She got into position, on all fours and Booth knew she wanted it hard and fast. He rested on his knees behind her, hesitation inching into him.

"Don't hold back." Brennan spoke for the first time and the husky tone he detected was enough to let him know she wanted this without restraints. She was ready. A pass of his fingers along her slit gave him her body's confirmation. "Booth." Her warning had an air of 'get a move on it, or I'll kill you' to it and Booth couldn't help but smirk.

"I know what you want." He assured with a cocky gleam in his eye. He placed a kiss on the small of her back as one hand landed on her hip and he used the other to stroke himself inside her heat.

"Oooohhhh!" Booth wasn't sure if it was his moan or hers, but he didn't have time to ponder it.

With every one of his forward thrusts she would push back into him, heightening both of their pleasure.

He pounded into her, knowing they were both close.

She trembled and he pistoned into her with more force as her orgasm washed over her. His own release followed hers, taking a roar from him.

He collapsed on the bed with her and helped her turn to her side. With an arm draped over her and his legs tangled with hers, his chest pressed against her back Booth gave her a soft squeeze as they both worked on catching their breath.

"Mmmhmmm…." Brennan felt his chest rumble with laughter. "I think somebody likes it when I'm Mr. Protective." He landed a quick kiss on her shoulder before she elbowed him. "Hey! That's not nice."

Brennan huffed out her annoyance. He got on her last nerve sometimes with his over the top protection. Oh, but her body was traitorous!

"It's okay. I know I'm hard to resist." He knew how to push her buttons and even if he irritated her to no end, she got over it quickly most of the time.

Brennan gave him a playful bump that sent him tumbling off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan apologized when she heard the thump of his body hitting the hardwood floor. She tried to turn to her other side, which was no easy task given her current condition and the relaxation brought on by their coupling. She was halfway in shifting positions when she realized they'd been closer to the edge of the bed than she'd calculated.

"Bones!" Booth squeaked as he saw her headed his way. He tried to rise and stabilize her, but it was too late. Gravity took its course and he was slammed back to the floor with her on top of him. "Jesus, Bones, are you hurt?" He ignored the sting of his own fall, his hands running up and down her sides and back.

"We're fine." Brennan answered, smiling against his chest. Before he could start on another one of his lectures on safety, Brennan kissed one of his biceps. She paled her right hand on his abdomen as she pushed herself up with the other. With a crooked smile she added, "I had a soft landing."

Booth felt her fingers skim along his waist and he waggled his eyebrows at her as he sat up. "Comere."


End file.
